El mundo delante de sus ojos
by alita1111
Summary: La vida de Sakura Haruno toma un giro inesperando cuando se encuentra con Tobi, un miembro de Akatsuki, donde es tirada a un mundo casi-controlado por los titanes come hombres. Amistades son formadas y el amor florece. Sakura peleara para buscar un camino de regreso a su propio mundo pero despues de encontrarel amor y ser la heroe, Quedra de verdad regresar? LevixSaku


El Mundo Delante de sus Ojos

Capítulo 1

Yo no pude olvidar ese día. Ese incidente. Ese incidente embarazoso. El día que me fui accidentalmente con Shikamaru a Suna para una misión. El día que Kankuro se ofreció a llevarme a su casa a tomar unas copas. Agarré mi cabeza en frustracion. El día que entré al baño mientras que el Kazekage tomaba una ducha. Ese día no me disculpe, en lugar de eso me eche a reír por la vista que tenia. Gemí. ¿Quién no se reiría de la vista de El Gaara potente con una bolsa en su cabello para no mojarse lo, y una esponja de color rosa? Yo estaba demasiada borracha. Miré por la ventana de la oficina Hokage, recordando aquel horrible incidente. Eso ocurrió hace una semana atrás. Nunca iría a Suna de nuevo, no, nunca más. No podía hacer le frente a Gaara. Yo había caído en medio de mi risa y Kankuro tuvo que sacarme de ahí. Cuando volví en mí, me eché a correr directamente hacia Konoha, ni siquiera espere a Shikamaru o pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento al Kazekage. Suspiré y miré por encima de Konoha. Era un día hermoso. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Pein destruyó Konoha. Pero ahora ya estaba reconstruida. Ahora nos amenazaron con guerra, nada menos que por Orochimaru y los pocos miembros que quedaron de los akatsuki. ¿Cuál fue el punto de la reconstrucción de Konoha si íbamos a ser atacados de nuevo? No podía dejar de sentirme desesperada.

Pero Naruto ... Naruto no podría darse por vencido. Él protegería a todos, sin importar lo que pase. Sonreí.

"Algún día ... Quiero proteger a la gente también." Susurré. Algún día, seré la que salve a todos. Recogí los rollos restantes que Tsunade sama me había dejado para organizar y los deje en la caja en los que pertenecían.

"¿Oi, ya terminaste?" La voz de la Hokage me sobresaltó y me voltee.

"¡Sí sama Tsunade!" Le entregué la caja.

"Ya veo, eso fue rápido." Se acercó a su escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla. "Como no tengo el papeleo para ti hoy, ¿Por qué no sales y te tomas el día libre?" Me animé.

"¿D-De verdad?" Ella sonrió.

"Claro, y mientras estás en ello, ve a buscar a Shikamaru y dile que venga, yo lo necesito para una misión."

Mi ceja se movió. Así que esta fue la verdadera razón por la que me dio un "día libre". Para ir a buscar el trasero perezoso que era compañero de equipo de Ino. "Sí sama Tsunade!" Me fui rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer me ir con él a la misión. Shikamaru mayormente tiene misiones en Suna, y no había manera en el infierno que pisara un pie en esa aldea después de lo ocurrido.

El sol brillaba cuando salí de la torre de la Hokage, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos. La gente de Konoha eran alegres y totalmente ajenas al hecho de que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja estaba a punto de suceder. Tal vez era lo mejor, pero entonces, tal vez era sólo yo la que estaba tensa. ¿Era porque yo era siempre la débil? Negué con la cabeza. No ... ya no sería débil, no esta vez. Mis botas rasparon contra la suciedad suavemente. Hoy era un día perfecto para un entrenamiento, debo entrenar para obtener más fuerza, además no tenía nada importante que hacer de todos modos.

"¡Oi Sakura chan!" Me detuve y volví a ver a mi amigo rubio corriendo en mi dirección.

"¡Naruto!" Grité.

Se detuvo y se inclinó para tomar un respiro. Jadeando, miró hacia arriba con los ojos azules brillantes.

"¡Sakura chan! Voy a ir a una misión a la lluvia, y Sai dijo que necesitamos un médico ¡¿quieres venir?!" Suspiré

"No gracias, lo siento, es mi día libre, así que quiero usarla para entrenar." Hizo un puchero.

"Awww pero Sakura chan, ¡no quiero ir con Ino!" Sonreí. Nadie quería tomar a Ino, ¿tan mala era?

"Ino podría usar lo como práctica médica " Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Caminamos a un ritmo constante pero me di cuenta de que estaba inquieto. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía?

"Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde Shikamaru esta? Tengo un mensaje para él de Tsunade sama." Naruto miró hacia arriba mientras pensaba con sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

"Si, él está con Choji en la tienda de ramen Ichiraku, acabo de llegar de allí, me tengo que ir, apuesto que el viejo cejudo va a querer ir!" Me despedí con la mano mientras el corría a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage. Ese chico tenía demasiada energía. Aceleré y pasé por la tienda de flores de Ino. Apuesto que ella se esta simplemente muriendo por salir del trabajo, sonreí. Me alegro de tener el día libre.

Pronto el olor de ramen golpeó mi nariz. La tienda de Ramen estaba justo delante. Entré silenciosamente y vi Choji y a su servidor sentados en el medio. Choji tenía seis cuencos enteros vacíos a su lado. Por Dios. "Hola señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" El propietario preguntó cortésmente.

"Oh, yo sólo vine por ese chico." Señalé a Shikamaru, que dio la vuelta al oír el sonido de mi voz.

"Ya veo, goce por favor."

"Hey, ¿qué quieres Sakura?" Shikamaru dijo en un tono perezoso.

"Tsunade sama quiere que te reportes a su oficina, ella tiene una misión para ti." Él gimió.

"Oh hombre, qué pereza, esa mujer me va a ser trabajar hasta la muerte ..." Choji rió entre dientes.

"En ese caso, Shikamaru, ya que vas a salir, puedo comer tus ramen?" El ninja perezoso suspiró pesadamente. "Come hasta que te atores" Y con eso, se dirigió hacia fuera.

"Adiós Choji." Me despedí

"¡Hasta luego, Sakura!" Vi como se comió la última sopa restante y cuando estaba a punto de irme, una la chica de cabello castaño-amiga de Naruto- gritó por encima.

"Espere señorita, ¿Quiere ayudar a apoyar nuestra tienda comprando caramelos?" Ella me dio una pequeña caja llena de paletas rocosas de colores.

"¡Claro!" No compre nada a su un momento, así que puede que esta sea la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo ... Le entregó el dinero y escondo la caja en mi bolsa.

"Gracias, de nuevo!" Me dirigí al exterior para encontrar a Shikamaru de pie con impaciencia.

"¿Sigues aquí?" Dije sorprendida

Frunció el ceño. "Bueno ¿No vas a venir también?"

"No, no tengo el día libre hoy, voy a estar entrenando afuera de las puertas, ya sabes, en mi campo de entrenamiento personal." Él gimió de nuevo y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh hombre, eso no es justo, tu eres la que se metió en problemas por el accidente de Sun-" Se cayó porque fue cortado por mi mirada amenazante.

"D-Digo ese lugar? Bueno, te voy a buscar si la Hokage te necesita, hasta más tarde" Se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Shikamaru sabía de mi campo de entrenamiento gracias a Ino. A veces me la traigo allí para ayudarla a entrenar con sus habilidades de médico. El bosque estaba tranquilo y silencioso mientras caminaba fuera de las puertas de Konoha. Hasta los pájaros estaban en silencio mientras caminaba por mi camino de tierra habitual. Era demasiado tranquilo. No podía dejar de sentirme ansiosa. ¿Por qué? No debería estar nerviosa, este era un camino con el que yo estaba familiarizada, y yo aun estaba cerca de Konoha. Aún así, no pude evitar sentir una sensación de aprensión. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando. La tranquilidad hizo el crujido del caminar de mis talones sea ruidoso, y los árboles altos hicieron que las motas del sol golpearan mi presencia. Me sentía extraña por alguna razón. Me estremecí. ¿Tal vez debí ir a esa misión? ¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta? Cambié mi bolsa a mi lado izquierdo con inquietud.

Después de un rato de caminar por fin encontré a mi campo de entrenamiento. Los maniquíes que puse tenían kunais y shuriken pegados en sus caras. Una muñeca que había hecho personalmente para parecerse a Orochimaru tenía la cara destrozada. Me para en medio del campo. Respiré profundo y me centré en mi meditación de chakra. Siempre calentaba mi chakra antes del entrenamiento, esto ayuda a preservarla. Después de un momento de silencio tomé una postura y me estiré. Puñetazos mandé al aire un par de veces, me lancé por los aires y me dirigí por una muñeca. El aire me golpeó en la cara y pude sentir la adrenalina en mis venas. ¡Sí! Esto es lo que necesitaba. Algo para tener mi mente fuera de la guerra, y mi temor de perderlo todo. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi una nube roja contra la tela negro. Jadeante, me caí al suelo en medio de mi distracción y me puse de pie.

"¡Quién está ahí!" Grité, sacando un kunai. Me quedé quieta en el terrible silencio de la selva. Podía escuchar a mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mis oídos y mis venas pulsando. Una nube roja. Un akatsuki.

Un kunai fue arrojado hacia mí. Salté, atrapando lo justo a tiempo, y lo arrojó en la dirección que vino. Un hombre que llevaba una máscara naranja saltó desde detrás de los árboles y aterrizó suavemente unos metros de mí en el suelo. "Hm, eres kunoichi rápido." Los latido de mi corazón se aceleraron.

Este hombre ... esa máscara en remolino con un solo agujero ojo era familiar. Di un grito ahogado.

"¡Yo te conozco! ¡Tú eres Tobi!" Peleé con él antes, pero no podía entender cómo podía aterrizar un golpe directo, sin pasar a través de él. Ni siquiera Naruto pudo...

"Eres una buena kunoichi, te acordaste de mí" En menos de un mili segundos sentí las manos enguantadas que tiran y tuercen mis brazos. Apreté los dientes por el dolor desgarrador. ¿Que hace una chica sola?" Él susurró suavemente en mi oído. Pude ver por el agujero de su ojo el sharingan. Me moví para pisarle fuerte en el pie, pero él desapareció, haciendo que me dejara sin aliento. "Ho ho, eso estuvo cerca! Casi tuviste a tobi!" Su voz cambió de la profunda y amenazante, a su habitual tomo cantarín.

"¡Bastardo!" Escupí y reuní chakra en mi puño izquierdo. Iba a atacar le, cuando pasé por él, yo estaba preparada para sustituir me lejos de aquí. Yo no lo podía vencer sola. No cuando él tenía ese molesto jutsu. Si Naruto no podía hacerlo, entonces yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

"¿Va la señora bonita golpear a tobi?", Preguntó con una voz de tono alto mientras bailaba alrededor.

"¡Ja!" Corrí y me lancé hacia arriba a la tierra mi golpe. Hizo un signo de mano extraño y por un segundo, sentí un temor apoderarse de mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"Chau chau señora bonita!" Un remolino apareció por encima de mí. ¡Oh, no ... Fue eso el sharingan? Sentí que mi cuerpo ascendía, mi visión se hacía borrosa. Sentí que mi cabeza giraba y un millón de pensamientos giraban con él. Que estaba pasando? ¿Qué tipo de jutsu tiro el bastardo? ¿Iba a morir aquí? Todo lo que podía ver era a Tobi mirando hacia arriba. Grité, hasta que el mundo debajo de mí se desvaneció en el aire.


End file.
